Kingdom Hearts: Monroe's Story
by The Simplest of Hearts
Summary: My name is Monroe. I am 13. I was cursed by the evil witch Maleficent to be obedient to the dark side. But I chose to go on the light side, and now I am on a journey with Sora, a keybearer. Donald, a king's magician. And Goofy, a knight. This is my story.
1. Monroe's information

Alrightly, so I've gotten my character situated now for my fresh, new story.

Her name is Monroe.

Here's the link to what she looks like: /d/dzly

If you would want to know her height in the game, like if you were to imagine her in it, she would be just a little shorter than Sora.

She's 13 in the first game.

Her back story is going to be explained during the first chapter.

The story will take place during the first game.

If this series works, I'll make a Chain of Memories series to follow it, and if that works, I'll make a Kingdom Hearts II series too.

I'll even make just a one-shot for when Monroe was a little girl.

But thats thinking ahead.

Hope you'd like it, once I get the first chapter posted!

The Simplest Of Hearts.


	2. Chapter 1  New People

Darkness.  
>Darkness was all I could see.<br>But, why?

Not only did I just see darkness, I was dizzy.

Also, I heard voices. I didn't recognize any of them.

Then, the darkness started to fade out, and I could see light.

"She's waking up!" Yelled a boy's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw three figures standing over me.

I slashed out my whip. By accident, my whip connected to the boy's face.

He fell back. "What was that for?" He complained.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding my whip out. Like a whip could do anything, it's just to flimsy. Like me.

"I'm a person who just saved your butt!" He yelled.

"Oh." I rolled my whip up, and hooked it on my belt. "I'm Monroe." I held my hand out to help the boy up.

"I'm Sora, that's Donald, and that is Goofy." Sora pointed them out.

"Hiya!" Goofy hiccuped. (Or whatever you wanna call it)

"You okay?" Donald quacked.

Now that he mentioned it, I did have a headache. "For now, I guess. What happened?"

To tell you the truth, I had forgotten what happened. Even where I was.

"Well, we found you being attacked by heartless. So we fought them off, then you started to wake up. That's all we know." Sora told me.

Heart...less?  
>That would mean that they have no hearts.<br>Oh, those black things.

"Okay. One more thing, what is this place?" I asked.

"Olympus Coliseum. Glad to see you're finally awake." A very muscled man walked in.

"He's Hercules" Sora told me.

"That's right, but call me Herc. Nice to meet you." Hercules held his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Monroe, nice to meet you too. Look I have to get going. Thanks for helping me!" I ran out of the place and to the exit, but all I saw was space.

What was going on? I remember fighting those Heartless, then I blacked out. I ended up here, but the only way out is having to go through space?

"Need a ride?" Sora yelled out to me.

"Sure, I guess. But you have to take me to Traverse Town, thats the only place I know anyone." I informed them.

"That's where we were gonna go, hyuck!" Goofy said.

**Writer's Note!**  
>YAY!<br>If you didn't catch it, Monroe is a GIRL!  
>Just in case no one read the information.<br>So yeah! Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. UPDATE

- Hey guys! TSoH here.

I know it's been a loooong while since I did anyone on FF, and I feel really bad about it. But...

I don't think I'll be updating any of the stories on here, which gives me a little pang of guilt in my heart since I love these stories and I love you guys for reading them! I get messages a lot asking, "When will you write the next chapters of *insert*?" And I told you guys I would write more.

I've just gotten busy, and I lost my sense of writing for those stories. Lost the groove, I guess. I'm so sorry! I will be leaving the stories up for you guys to reread over and over again, as much as you want.

Maybe I'll pick back up on them another day, but for now I just can't. I might write other fanfiction, and I'm actually going to post on my account! Some roleplaying stories, and others if I can think of anything :)

Fanfiction just hasn't been my thing for a couple of years now, and I have a new computer so I lost most of my old fanfics anyways.

But, I have a whole bunch of info about my FP on my page on here, plus any other info like deviantART and all.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 3

~TSoH


End file.
